bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emoinuyasha9/Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower Story Part 1
Plot The story of how Bubble Guppy Gil & Sonic The Hedgehog's Buddy Tails got into singing. Characters *(Gilligan Creed) Gil *(Miles Tails Prower) *(Host Of Anime Idol) *(Judges) Part 1 June 14 2012: (In Bubbletucky Gil knew it was the 10th season of everyone's favorite show Anime Idol. The auditions are starting in bubbletucky in 2 days. Gil didn't think about singing in front of people but he knew that his normal life doing stuff was getting too boring. So he goes online signing up for his chance and begins to train for his audition using country music. Country & Rock were gil's favorite types of music. Gil's voice as he trained began to sound like a 10 year old & like country singer Scotty Mccreery. He trained for only 10 min that afternoon & that night.) The Next Day June 15 2012: (In sonic the hedgehog's hometown sonic's buddy Tails signs up for his chance. And just like Gil his favorite style of music is rock. Tails though has a lot of songs in his head. A few that aren't exactly rock. Tails practiced for 10 min in the afternoon and the night when no one was watching. Meanwhile back in Bubbletucky Gil trained for 5 min every 4 hours when no one was watching.) The Next Day June 16 2012: (At the auditions of Anime Idol Gil was the first one picked in line.) Host: so you're whole life is just doing something silly next to your wife Molly anywhere at school. Gil: Yep right now she and my other friends don't exactly know that i'm actully trying out for this right now. Host: Really? Gil: haha yeah this is a surprise to them since ive got a feeling that tomorrow that they're going to surprise me for my birthday. Host: So that being said tomorrow is you're birthday. Gil: Yes Host: Let's hope you come out with a golden ticket then. Gil: Ok (Gil knew that people in bubbletucky would audition but not people from schools & sometimes people from bubbletucky failed to make the tv show. So if Gil made it through to the very end then all of Bubbletucky would be so happy for Gil. Gil walks in and is now in front of the judges.) Judges: So what's you're name? Gil: My name is Gilligan Creed but sometimes my friends call me Gil for short & my wife calls me Gilly for a nickname. Judges: Oh ok (laughs) Judges: Ok well right now it's just you and us judges so it's Gilligan Creed. Gil: Yes Judges: Great how old are you? Gil: well i'm turning 11 tomorrow. Judges: Wow ok so nobody knows that you're auditioning wow not even you're parents. Gil: (sadly) Oh no me and my parents got seperated 9 years ago unfortunately. Judges: WHAT how did that happen. Gil: I got pulled away by a truck when i was a baby. Judges: Oh no that's terrible i say it's time we get you on the road so you can reunite with them. Judges: So what are you gonna sing today? Gil: I'm gonna do I'm yours by Jason Mraz. Judges: Cool let's hear it Gil: (singing): Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks Now I'm trying to get back Before the cool dawn run out I'll be giving it my bestest And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention. I reckon, it's again my turn To win some or learn some. But I won't hesitate No more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours. (The judges were so impressed that they gave him the ticket. Gil's now on his way to anime city to continue his journey While tomorrow is audition time for Tails. Will Tails join Gil in anime city? To Be Continued Category:Blog posts